Completing the Completed
by Rika Rai Kei
Summary: Zetsu has gained Hidan's little sister as a new partner, but by doing so also gaining a interest as to how on earth someone so different from the loud mouth Jashinist could be related in anyway and what it is that draws him to her. (a little gore to gore in later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Akatsuki, or any other of the Naruto character's besides Yocko of course =)**

1: Interrogation

I am watching, and I think she knows im watching

She has to know im watching, she's always known even from the day she swormed the Akatsuki base by _herself_. From the moment she cut through my roots before it even had a chance to reach her. Without a second thought with out even a flinch. I must admit it took me by surprised. Not only raiding the base alone but also detecting me as if I were a kid fresh out of the academy. That ballsy move alone put her as a considered candidate as an Akatsuki member though that wasn't her initial plan im sure.

Never the less, she is here now, assigned as my new partner just nearly 2 months ago and still holding the same blatant disregard as to who and what she's become partner to as many have not with my appearance and personality, but she is no stranger to oddities herself. As I said before, I am watching her. Her back turned towards me as she is sitting in the center of the bed, legs folded wearing nothing more than the black brief shorts. Her clothes neatly folded on the night stand beside the bed. She is pulling the long strands of white hair into a uncaring messy bun. Her skin is so pale im sure I could lose her hands through her hair if it weren't for the nail polish neatly covering her nails. The moon is shining in through the window. Only a little of its light reaches her, but its enough to see that her skin, as well as a few strands of hair that didn't make it to the bun are almost reflective to the lunar brightness. Hair now pulled away, its easy enough to see her back. It's quite fascinating to witness. Like this she reminds me of one of the portraits of a geisha pulling her kimono down simply because her curves mimic the same as those iconic figures of beauty. From her neck to the very start of her hips it is well shaped and defined. The well sculpted frame of a kunochi with experience despite her young appearance. Muscular toned placed where it should be but still delicate to the female body.

I am watching, and she knows

Her head turns, now looking at me over her shoulder. Her expression, there is none. Just a straight face as her light yet deep grey eyes connect with mine.

"Are you just going to stare at me all night or what?"

Her tone is no more than casual as I assumed it shouldn't have been the first time I began to watch her. Then I wasn't making myself as obvious as I am now, but this is the first time she's actually said something about it.

"_I am fascinated."_

My more calm, rational black has responded and so was the truth, I was fascinated by many things like as to how she allowed me to study her for so long without bringing it up, how she was so comfortable with simply undressing as if I weren't there, and to how on earth her and the loud mouth Jashinist were ever siblings.

"How the hell are you and Hidan related?"

The other half blurted out with no problem but it's a question that has been lingering in my mind for sometime. Going back to the day she made her way to the base, it was a little difficult to find the connection. When she attacked who ever forced themselves to her, she held back nothing, or so im assuming. There was no hesitation, no mercy or compassion but then Hidan came. There was no more than a pause between them but within that pause both of their faces held shock, interest and if im not mistaken happiness. Though that quickly change with the appearance of the others. I was most certain that's what I saw.

Within her weeks of joining everyone had at least a bit of a noticeable difference to her presence, most noticeable Hidan and Itachi. Hidan was still his rude loud self but slightly protective? whenever Itachi would glance at Yocko. He would glare at him whenever he caught Itachi watching her. But in rationality she bares a Leaf Village headband and with their age merely a year apart, they must know each other somehow.

Though the real hint to her and Hidan's relationship didn't show until a week within our partnership. Our fourth mission together, track down and kill a traitor to us. It started automatically with a chase. Yocko had made herself known to the traitor. The occupation black cloak with red clouds was enough to make him turn and run for his life, though that wasn't very far. She was fast, too fast for the terrified man as he stumbled when she appeared in front of him. Even through his scared state him still decided to attack, drawing a small katana and running it through her stomach. I must admit once I saw this I simply shook my head. All the action she showed at the base simply wired from adrenaline and nothing more. A member wasted, yet to my surprise I heard a quint little sigh escaped her lips as she grabbed the still frightened mans trembling hand and pulled the weapon clear from her stomach. His eyes widened as she pried his fingers from the handle and threw the sword off to the side. Backing away, he watched as she stood unmoved and unphased by his cowardly attempt at escape. By this time I was still shocked myself, She hadn't even budged from her stance. What she did next is what put two and two together. She smirked and ran her untainted hand through her hair.

"Fuckin heathen dumbass."

Was all she said before grabbing the still awe struck man by the throat and snapping his neck clean. Just in that moment, from the moment her hair was pushed from her face, to the second the words left her lips I saw Hidan. The slicked back silvery white hair, the equally pale skin, the killer intent in their eyes to the tone they used whenever they truly found something stupid and felt the need to curse to emphasize that. Even the croaked smirk plastered on their face was the same. I watched as she dropped the lifeless body to the ground and stepped over it as if it were a fallen branch that lay in her way.

From that point on I have been in constant thought as to how those two could be related in any sort of way. Aside from physical similarities and the occasional personality flares, they were complete opposite besides just in gender.

She chuckled as she grabbed the towel that was folded neatly in her lap and draped it over her shoulders before turning around to face me. The towel fell low enough to just cover her breasts though for some reason im sure she would have turned around even without the towel. The front of her body was as I imagined it from examining her back. Stomach well toned in every angle down to her hips. Her legs from her thighs to her ankles were those of someone who did a lot of hand to hand combat involving their legs, but still kept the feminine aspect to them. This is the first time I've seen her almost completely undressed and have been able to truly notice her form without the cloak or annoyance of clothing. Im still not sure if like her brother, she prides herself in keeping her body in what Hidan would like to call 'perfect condition'. If she did, she was doing a good job of it.

She stared at me for a moment, making the silence in the room a little heavier. Before finally speaking she leaned back on the palms on her hands, lightly running her nails along the thin blanket.

"Are you fascinated by me, or by the fact that Hidan is my older brother?"Once again her tone was calm yet curious

"A bit of both."

She cocked her head to the side, I suppose waiting for a better answer than the one given

"_I mean what is wrong with you. I've been watching you for at least three weeks now and you haven't said a thing until tonight."_

She laughed then leaned forward allowing her elbows to connect with her knees. I've heard her laugh before but so far this is the first time I've heard her sound generally amused.

"_What's so funny?"_

"You...you're oddly interesting beside the whole cannibal man plant thing. You've been 'observing' me for about three weeks and you're asking me what's wrong with me? I should be asking you that question."

She had a excellent point. I have indeed been watching her, first out of confusion. The first day we were assigned to each other she gave me a warning.

'If you dare try as little as bite me, I will cut you up into fertilizer.'

There was no fear as she stared me straight in the face. Her face was blank but her eyes showed the seriousness that she would actually do it without a moments hesitation. That is what confused me, the no fear. The attitude of me being noone more than any other person. Then came the curiosity. She never had looks of disgust or disapproval whenever I was to partake in the consumption of a former member. She only watched to figure out how long it would take me to finish. Soon after the fascination set in. Putting in all the information of her together into one form brought on the over whelming feeling to know more. To study and figure out what secrets she hid. So I began to watch her. Her movements, slight shifts in emotions and so on, but she didn't show much to retrieve answers from.

"_I have questions."_

She quirked an eyebrow but then shrugged

"Naturally." She brought her hands to her chin and laced her fingers together before supporting her head on them and waiting for the first question

"_Do you practice Jashinism?"_

Short and simple, an easy start. It took a minute before she unfolded her legs and got to her feet, standing in front of the night stand where her clothes rested. She dug around in the pouch she kept tucked away only she knows where then pulled out a small black box and popped it open. She turned and showed me the contents. The moonlight catching the well kept silver Jashin pendent that lay inside.

"Unlike my brother I don't preach about it daily, not that I don't take pride in our religion, but he shows it more than I do. You don't have to yell Jashin's name in order for him to hear you."

She stares at the pendent as she speaks, a look of almost longing forgivness to either give to or receive from someone. Closing the box and placing it back in the pouch after finishing her explanation, she leans against the stand and crosses her arms across her stomach. "Go on."

"Why are you so...comfortable with your 'surroundings' so unthreatened"

She looked at me and chuckled, understanding what I meant by surrounds.

"It's simple. There have been stranger things I've come across believe it or not. And given my state I guess you could call it, it will take a little bit more than a cannibalistic walking plant to scare me...besides im sure if you really wanted to try and eat me you would have done so, though you know that I will go through with what I said about being worm food."

By the end of her sentence she had made her way back to the bed, pulling back the blanket, ready to climb in.

"_I have one more question."_

She gave a half hearted shrug as she sat down, pulling the blanket to her chest before throwing the towel off to the corner of the room.

"You say you're a Jashinist...so does that also mean you take pain as pleasure as well?"

The look on her face is too easy to read and almost comical. She stares at me, eyes wide from shock from what I assume not only the question but by the fact that im asking it in the first place, but the shock is quickly replace with an expression of uncertainty. I wait patiently for her to respond but not sure if im going to get my answer as she begins to settle under the blanket more and lay on her side, back facing me. I was a second away from leaving before she finally answered

"If you mean am I as sick and twisted as my brother...then yes. We are siblings after all."

The response sends a slight shiver down my spine for some reason and as not bother her, I slip out of the window so she can fall asleep with no problem. So far, I am satisfied with what I have been told, but im sure as the days go on more questions will arise. If I don't manage to get my head cut off, I will continue to feed my growing fascination, since it seems to be the only way to describe what this is that compels me to become so driven to figure this woman out.

I will watch her, and she will let me.

**Welp, that's the first chapter, hope you enjoyed, the next chapter I hope I'll get up fast enough, but please do leave reviews, like to know what I can do to make this better =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Still don't own Naruto... it'd be cool though**

2: As Different as Day and Night

She is sleeping, or at least pretending to, and if so, doing a damn good job of faking it.

The sun has just started to rise and we have to start moving, though I am questioning on whether to wake her or not. In the few times we or should I say she, gets a room, she is there for no more than six hours. She goes, pays for the room, showers, sleeps then is up and out before the sun begins to rise. The first time she actually got a room she told me that she had absolutely no problem sleeping outside but a shower would be nice once in a while. So far this has only been the fifth time which brings up another difference between her and her more than unpleasant brother. From what I've heard from Kakuzu, Hidan whines for shelter then complains when its not what he expected. After telling him about Yocko's feelings about getting a room and how she practically pays with her own money, he asked if we could switch partners. If I wasn't mistaken, he was almost dead serious. Even if he was I would have declined. Im not sure I could stand Hidan as long as Kakuzu has.

I was so close to the bed that I could almost feel her slow heavy breathes of her, I was now sure sleeping form. The display before me further that confirmation. Her mouth was slightly open from lack of being able to keep it shut while in a deep sleep. Her head was turned in my direction while the rest of her body lay flat. Her right arm was lazily draped of her stomach while the left was around her head. The blanket that covered her body was one small leg move away from exposing her breasts completely. Seeing her in this state would make anyone think that she was completely unguarded, unaware of her surroundings, but for some reason, even in her relaxed blissful comfort I am sure she is still alert...so I decide to test this.

Taking a minute to figure out how to approach I find my mark. Her neck. An area of the body that any shinobi should keep especially guarded. There are so many ways in which to end ones life with just the neck alone, but she is indeed immortal so severing an artery for a simple snack should do nothing more than irritate her. At the same time I do wish to be cautious, I am still aware of her threat and am curious if the seriousness was real or simply a well played scare tactic so I shall stay on my toes.

I take a few deep breathes before I start. Carefully I begin to lean in, making slow even breathes until I reach her skin just close enough to where she could feel my breathe. When I am just inches away from her neck, I part my lips, ready to snatch a piece of flesh away, but instead I take a short inhale then pause. Being this close I am able to catch her scent completely. It is a mixture of something I cant quite put my finger on. Its something pure, if that's even possible and some sort of spice. I inhale again, this time deeper but still on edge. Cinnamon and snow. The scent of snow while it falls in the air and freshly ground cinnamon. No nutmeg, maybe both. The smell is an odd yet intoxicating and delicious smell. It only furthers my desire to take just one small bite but I can not bring myself to do it. So now I stand here, leaning over probably one of the last people I should be considering this for, mouth open but completely absorbed by this simple woman's scent, but she is not simple. I almost glare at her neck as I pull back and stand up straight, watching her still sleeping form, unaware to what is around it. I sighed and extend my hand to grab her shoulder but am stopped when she begins to speak

"Do you watch me sleep all night to?" She asks, but her eyes are still closed

I am stiff with surprise but shake it off quickly as to not give away my previous actions.

"_We have to get moving."_ with that simple sentence I am out the window and waiting for her to get dressed and follow suit.

I am dumbstruck. I am completely unsure of what has happened in the past 15 minutes. Unable to go through with a small task simply because this, this _girl_ commands that I do not. She is impossible to figure out. Was she really asleep or was she awake? If she was, did she know what I was doing? Why didn't she stop me? Did she plan this out? It is frustrating to try ad figure out someone who can make herself unknown even to me. One side of me is trying to be the rational critical thinker that it is, trying to piece everything together in a logical way, while the other is going with a more realistic approach of her simply playing tricks with my mind. She is a woman after all. Though a woman she may be she can not keep this up forever. The more she does, the more I will be able to break down her plans and tricks. Unmask the secrets and confuse her as she does me.

I grin at the thought of seeing her face in complete confusion, appalled and astounded when I am finally able to read through her well acted fake emotions or be able to tell whether she is truly sleeping. This is the first time anyone has ever eluded me and I plan on making it a personal goal to make it the last time. Unfortunately I must cut my fantasy short. Yocko is dressed and now inched away from me. She hadn't bothered to put her cloak on yet and I had to admit, she looked just as appealing with her clothes on as she did off. The black hooded shirt was both shoulder less and sleeveless, fitting her form. The pants on the other hand were grey, hugging her hips but became a tad bit baggy down to the leg warmers and sandals.

" _Are you sure you are genetically related to that fool?"_

She looked at me as she slipped on her cloak, confused by what I meant

"You don't openly show off to the public as he does."

She sighed and rolled her eyes as she buttoned up, cutting off my view that I was now realizing I had been staring at.

"Again with the questions huh? What need do I have to show off, especially when our job is to stay hidden unless otherwise. My brother and I are similar in some ways, but different in others. This happens to one of them."

She took the lead, going ahead of me as she spoke but I found fault in her response

"_Then why sleep naked?"_

She stopped, turning on her heels and looked at me. She seemed almost bored

"Because I like to be comfortable, I thought that would at least be obvious."

She spun back around, not waiting for another question which im sure she knew was coming. The troubling part was which one I was deciding to ask first. Im still curious about her ties to Hidan. Why is it that he never mentioned her, though its not something someone normally brings up within the line of work, but as protective he seems in just their short periods of time around each other, why wouldn't he? How long had it been since they've seen each other and why is it that they bare different villages? Constant questions come with each one she answers, but where to start. As I open my mouth to ask another she stops once more

"How about when keep this a 3 questions a day limit. I would prefer not to spill my entire life's story in one day and seeing as how we have 3 days to our next target, it'd be best to keep the curiosity perked."

I stare at her for a moment, the expression on her face has changed from what I can see from the corners of her face. She almost seems nervous, frightened maybe. The first I've seen of any sort of fear and it makes me slightly entertained.

" Fine, I'll start off from the beginning."

I walk with her to keep contact with her face to watch her reactions to the questions and how ever she answers them

" _Why is it that you and Hidan come from two different villages?"_

She flinched a moment before straightening herself out

"... When Hidan and I were younger we both belonged to Yugakure. He took care of me as a child because our mother wasn't exactly the parental type. After a few years he left and never came back, at least not while I was there. A few years later I left as well once I was able to do so. Traveled around, made it to Konohagakure and was taken in by Kakashi Hatake. He became my father figure. I attended their academy, graduated one year after with two others. We became a squad, was one of the best. Entered the Chunin exams and passed, became a Jonin not long after. They said we were a unique squad because of our 'uncanny ability to work in perfect synch with our movements and jutsu'... Skipping ahead to two months ago, found out Gaara was killed by a blonde member of the Akatsuki. Figured what the hell, might as well go on a rampage. I didn't expect to run into Hidan after almost 16 years, let alone find out he was alive and part of an S- Rank group that already harbored to people I despised...now look where I am. Missing ninja from the village that took me in and working along side a man eating plant...no offence of course."

I ignore her last comment, taking my time to fully absorb what I've been told, taking no hurry in asking my next question. My best guess is that she took my silence as me being finished and one up ahead, turning our casual walk into a fast pace run which lasts for a good several hours, until we reach the trees that is. Our mission isn't a difficult one. As I said we are to eliminate a traitor to us, the usual, but he has guarded himself in a small village a little ways before the Land of Fire and has hired a little help to keep himself well guarded, though I doubt that will do him any good. It will be interesting to study how she handles a group, since I have yet to see it myself, which brings me to my next question

" How do you fight in combat? Curiosity's killing the cat."

She nearly ran into a low hanging branch, im assuming from the unexpected brake in silence. After mumbling something inaudible, the response she gave caught me off guard

"You mean do I go sticking myself with long pikes for a quick cum?"

A smirk was present on her face as she looked back at me. Guessing what ever look on my face was comical because she burst out into laughter soon after

"As I told you before, I do take pride in my religion but I believe my brother takes it a little overboard. I don't use a ritual unless its time for an offering which is once in a while or if its necessary to use in a fight. Over than that, there's nothing wrong with using Tai and Ninjutsu maybe a Genjutsu here or there. I take my time to evaluate things, think of what in my arsenal I guess you could say to get the job done, unless its not called for it at all. Most of the time I'm sure you'll see me kicking someone in the face or Sekitomeru."

She clutched the sheathed katana that held its place in her hand which I had not made notice of until now. I didn't remember seeing her hold it earlier, a slip while I was in thought and I never payed much mind to it until now. The two handed hilt was materialed with odd stitch. Half white in material while the other was black then intertwined in the center The pommel was silver in color and had three crimson red lion tail like tassels. I have only seen her use it once and that was during her raid. Other than that it has also remained sheathed or tucked under her cloak somewhere. From what I can tell, those who give names to a weapon means that it may hold some sort of special properties like with Kisame's Samehada. So my next question was obvious

"_What does the Sekitomeru do?"_

She laughed again as we halted to a stop. Without me realizing it most of the day had gone by and though immortal she may be, rest is required though she was still laughing as she sat on the ground, choosing an area that was well surrounded by trees.

"What's so funny?" the irritation was oddly present as her laughter died down

"Your last question and that's the one you decide to ask? Sorry but it was a waste of your time, I wont be answering it anytime soon."

The amused smile never left as she as she pushed her knees to her chest and leaned back against the moss covered bark. And so I stared at her, or more or less her smile as it continued to mock me by staying sealed. Holding back what im sure is a more than trivial secret. Though at the same time it was slightly mischievous in an attractive way, continuingly bringing me to compare her to the imbecile. So similar in feature but instead of annoyance, she has a certain geniality infused with the insufferable cockiness that both she and Hidan hold in the crooked smile. Narrowing my eyes, I brought myself back to the subject at hand.

"And why is that?"

By this time her eyes were closed and remained so as she answered

"Because some things I would like to keep to myself, unless or until they can reveal themselves...but I will tell you this. Jashin blesses his children sometimes in more ways than one."

With that response she pulled her hood over her head and remained silent as I walked off. Leaving me with more questions than answers I'll be sure to ask my questions more wisely, but the obvious is still out there. Hidan and Yocko are as different as day and night. Where the sun is more prone to reveal itself, the moon likes to hide its, using the only thing they have in common. The sun's light, only showing its true brightness to those who seek after it, but even that its difficult to find. So I will keep searching through this mysteriously fascinating woman.

For now I'll let her sleep...or at least pretend to.

**Ok chapter two, took me a while but I did it. I'll try and get chapter three up a little faster this time until then comments, reviews, give me feed back. Tell me what you think I can always improve! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

3: A Beauty Bound in Blood

It's early morning, and she looks oddly stunning with red skies against her pale skin

She is already awake, so I don't have to torture myself in deciding on whether I should once again spare my life or risk it in gluttony. Though it wouldn't be the first sin I have attempted or have committed lately. As much as I hate to admit it, ever since this woman has joined, I do realize that I have been acting differently. Envy, some what greed and wrath whenever we are so often at the base. Thinking back I slightly understand the seething anger Hidan held whenever Yocko and Itachi were in the same room. The overwhelming urge to keep her away from him. Slight jealousy by the way he looked at her which sounds strange, but breaking it down I understand it. The look he possessed just with a sudden glance, the look of once knowing her. Knowing who she was and knowing at least some of the secrets she now holds. Coming to this, I think that Hidan may feel the same way, yet he has more of a right to hold such feelings, more than I do. After all I don't believe I'm suppose to hold these feelings, especially towards this female who is still gaining the trust of our leader.

I sigh inwardly, almost angrily, catching the attention of the newly missing nin. Her eyes were glued to the sun, just starting to reach over the horizon before she turned to me, the obvious entertainment from my own personal dilemma brought a grin to her face.

"What's the matter? Not a morning person or simply woke up on the wrong side of the bed?"

I decided to entertain her right back. An interesting way to start the morning as well as get a little bit more of her personality out in the open. I chuckled lightly

"_I'm not a morning person seeing as how I do not sleep."_

Her eyebrow quirked at my response, the grin turning into a smirk.

"Oh really? I was thinking since you were a plant you would enjoy the sun coming up, seeing in how you need to the sunlight to make food and all"

She chuckled to herself as she walked past me, heading for a reasonable trail towards our destination, me following suit. The smart ass remarks was defiantly a trait the siblings shared. Fortunately from earlier encounters with this...quirky side of her, she knows when to stop...unless I encourage it.

"Hmmm, funny coming from the zombie or shall I say vampire, seeing as how you have to drink blood to pray to a god that may or may not exist."

She laughed, almost toppling over

"I see. If Jashin does not exist how is it that I am able to die, yet still walk within these woods? So I guess either way I could be a zombie for being apart of the living dead and a vampire simply searching for blood, or something more...but then what does that make you? A cannibal? A mutated weed? Or something more like me?"

The curiosity in her voice was interesting, though what struck me on a way that I would not expect was her placing me in the same category as her. Being something more than what we appear on the outside. Though I do realize that I may be thinking too much into her words, but the sense that she unlike others does not see me as a freak, and as trivial as it sounds, the thought almost brought a smile to my face. Almost.

" _I am simply what I am commanded to be. Now, we must get moving."_

With that answer, it was enough to keep the silence to start our descent through the trees once more. As much as I would love to pick her brain so more, we do still have a mission to complete. The idle chit chat will have to wait until after.

In the quiet hours of our feet barely hitting the nimble tree branches, I can do nothing more but try and formulate what my questions for the day will be, and how exactly I should present them. Wording them correctly is key or I'll wind up with the arrogant smirk again that is both insufferable and appealing. Then something occurs to me that I'm unsure of why I didn't think of it before. She may not always be willing to answer a few of my questions, but Hidan might. With the right phrases im sure I could get him to _accidently _tell me a few things. The thought places a slight grin on my face, but drops shortly after, remembering what she told me yesterday. She and Hidan haven't seen each other in the past 16 years, and im sure she even keeping a few things from him as well. It's a bit depressing I must admit. Not only that I can't get the information that I need out of Hidan, but that this woman before has me so, so confused that im considering asking others for help, and that help is useless. I'm sure her as a little girl and the way she is now are completely different. That difference had to be noticed by someone, and the someone was the person I had been pushing back to the far reaches of my mind. I would much rather try and hold a conversation with Kisame than talk to Itachi. He may be the only person I can get information out of, which brings me back to the outlandish anger and jealousy that I can't seem to escape, but there are two sides to every coin.

"So what is it between you and Uchiha?"

Her easy flowing movements turned tense and uniformed. The corners of her mouth pursed into a thin line, her eyes narrowed.

"He is simply former teammate that betrayed us. That's all you need to know, that all im going to tell you so don't ask again."

It was the first time she seemed deadly serious. The silence was eerie even for me and the atmosphere was as tense as she was. I clearly choose the wrong question whether the wording was right or not, but was helpful. Either she despised him so much that she willing to kill him like she would Deidara, or something happened between them that she still holds feelings over. Im almost ashamed of myself for hoping that she hated him as much as her brother did. One less thing we...or I mean he has to worry about.

The uncomfortableness in the air seem to drag on, but did not slow her down. Her anger outweighed that and made her move faster. I must admit it was beginning to get a little hard to keep up and it did not cease for four hours, but it put us ahead of schedule. We had landed just along the outskirts of the Land of Fire just around mid afternoon. I expected us to get here around the morning of the next day and spend the rest of the time scouting until night. The village is small but highly populated due to its location. The area the target has decided to not only surround himself by body guards but also taking shelter in one of the most lavished buildings he could find which means an attack in the morning, the afternoon even would be risky.

"Smart, cocky, but smart." Yocko huffed out, leaning against the tree we perched ourselves in to look out over the building

"So...what's the plan?"

"_We'll look out for a few more hours, wait until late night, early morning when there are less people around. Most of the guards he hired should be asleep, there are only hands for hire."_

She stayed silent for a moment before she began unbuttoning her cloak

"What are you doing?"

As she pulled off her cloak ad tossed it to me along with her head band, she pulled out a hair tie and pinned her hair into a high tightknit ponytail

"Well you said we should to a little look out, so im going to do so up close...besides im starving and as appetizing as human remains sound, I'd rather go with a few dumplings."

After her brief explanation and excuse to get food she jumped from her perch and made her way towards the village.

"Let me know when your ready to get this started"

She waved before crossing her arms behind her back. I simply watched her until she was out of sight amongst the walking crowd. I could only sigh. Luckily I planted a spore on her just incase she ran into any trouble. Hopefully she won't notice it, but as I said before im still learning about what she can do and she seems to know more of my abilities than I do hers. I could use this to my advantage. Suck out her chakra, see how long it takes for her to notice the drop. I would be able to determine how strong she is, but not now. She wouldn't be of any use for the apparent fight that's to come in a few hours so I'll just lend aid if needed for now.

The day seems to be going by fast and staring out into space to pass the time is drastically helping to pass the time, but of course this woman continues to rack my mind even when she is not near. I can do nothing more than imagine how she was or acting before she came to the Akatsuki. Is the person that she shows us simply an act or her just another side of her. The anger she held when she discovered that the Sand's Kazekage was captured was genuine enough, so why is such compassion not held when a former member pleads for their life. Does Itachi know how she truly holds herself or is she really that great of an actress. I had always heard that females were complicated creatures and I believe that she is the perfect example and through the on going thoughts of the strange female I couldn't even hear her below me

"Hello? I thought you said you don't sleep."

She joked as she waved around something that I could not tell what it was.

"_What is that?"_

"Oh this? It's a finger. Thought I'd bring you a snack."

She explained as she tossed the cut off limb towards me. Examining it closer it was an oddly large finger. A males finger. It was rough and tanned probably from being out in the sun all day. Possibly from a man in his mid 30's.

"Where the hell did you a get a finger?" I asked, genuinely curious

"Guy grabbed my ass, so I cut off his finger as payment and thought id bring it back to you as a lovely snack"

She chuckled lightly, jumping into the branch beside me. I continued to study the finger as she redressed in her robe and headband before snatching the thin tie from her hair and shaking it loose.

"So what did you find out?"

The sudden crunch of the slightly caught us both off guard. The muscle of it was so tough I didn't believe that I would get to the bone so soon. She shook it off before crossing her arms and staring out at the hotel like structure.

"Well he's held in there tight. He hasn't left from that place ever since he got here. He has a large number of bodyguards, and a few people to run out to check if we're coming...then again from what I've been told he treats this hired help like crap and they wouldn't mind seeing him dead. That is the ones that are being harassed by the bodyguards."

I nod, allowing the information to sink in. By what she says, those standing out front would probably just let us pass if they knew our reasoning for coming, but that is still a risk I will not take. So all of them will have to be taken out. This oddly excites me. This will be the first time we have faced a large number of enemies together, so maybe I will be able to see what exactly the female Jashinist has up her sleeve.

After a few hours, its time to start. Just 35 minutes before the crack dawn. Yocko has filled me in the rest of the details. Three floors, located at the end of the third. Typical, but then again there could be traps, but I highly doubt that he has thought that far ahead. We looked at each other before she nods and vanishes off the tree. Following closely behind, I decided to let her lead watching her movements intensely.

Her first move, simple yet effective. Using the morning fog as cover she dispatches the two guards at the gate with a kunai to the head. Easy enough. The next was a bit interesting. About a 2 yard court lay within the gate along with a few trees. While hoping onto the gate she threw another pair of kunai but at two alined trees before leaping over the length of the tree and to the door starting the first floor. Before bursting through the door another kunai headed for front of the kunai, a paper bomb attached. As it exploded, the noise caused the guards to run towards the distraction, decapitating the lot of them with the unknown wire connecting the two kunai.

"Not bad"

The first floor was simply a long dark hall way leading down to a set of stairs. The inside giving shame to the decorated outside, or maybe something else at work. She shook her head reaching into her sleeves pulling out more kunai with paper bombs attached.

"You doubt me im ashamed,,,now be ready, well take out the first and second floor now."

Running down the half she threw the weapons to the ceiling, exploding as she reached the end, causing the guards above to fall through. As they fell I readied my roots like spikes, piercing through the guards before the hit the floor.

"Not bad."

She smirked, mocking me before jumping back into the smoke left from the paper bombs as the men from th first floor came flooding through. As I thought, the security he has hired are nothing but weak common men. The screams coming from the smoke were quickly cut short as they entered the ruins.

As the smoke cleared, Yocko stood with in the middle of the shredded and cut bodies. Her back was towards me as I studied the fresh pile. The slashes to the bodies were even, long and too deep to be made by any dagger. After paying closer attention, I noticed the blood dripping from her right hand, but saw no signs of injury on her body

"_What did you.."_

"Come on, we've wasted fifteen minutes here. We have to finish it up"

She cut me off before running up the stairs. It took me a moment to catch up with her before hitting the third floor. Upon arrival we stopped caught off by the sight before us

"Well...that explains the other floors"

The third floor was nothing like the other two, and more closely resembled the outside. It was a large room rather than the long hall wall that we so easily passed through. Dimly lit with candles along the floor. The wall lined with red velvet and the thee floor a lightly shined marble. Within each corner sat a person, keeping a hand sign, focused and unchanged by our presence. The other two people that resided in the room seemed quite aware and more amused that threatened to see us. The farthest end of the room, the target sat, gazing at us, an accomplished smirk on his face as he sat within his throne like structure. Though in front of him, the man was unrecognizable to me, but he seemed to know Yocko.

"You! You're the bitch that cut off my finger!"

Yocko sighed, her shoulders slumping a little. I assume from running into this man again.

"You have got to be kidding me. If I knew this would happen I would have killed you earlier."

Her shoulders slumped in boredom before the booming strength of wind coming off the mans fist had flew past her face. He was a lot faster than I suspected she had in countered earlier. She slowly turned to look at the back wall, a fist imprint left within the shallow crater. She whispered, impressed by the display.

"Yeah, that's right bitch. You ain't the only one with tricks up their sleeve. I'm gonna get you back for cutting off my finger."

She was ignoring him, continuing to stare at the wall. I took it as a sign to step aside and le her handle this one herself. The look on her face was...interesting. Like she was going over in her head what she was going to do or how this would end, and it brought a smirk to her face. The same smirk that Hidan wore whenever the battle was going to be good, or at least in their opinion. Unfortunately her opponent did not share the same amusement. He was becoming frustrated with being ignored

"Don't ignore me you little bitch!"

He brought up his other fist, swinging again, but his hand never made contact with her face. She had grabbed hold of his clenched fingers, digging her nails into his knuckles enough to make anyone bleed but clearly didn't phase him much

"Is that the only word you know?"

Taking his arm she slammed him into the ground before pressing her heel into. Twisting it, she tried to snap his arm but stopped. He laughed out loud before kicking her in the stomach half way across the room. It wasn't a hard enough kick to throw her off balance for she landed beside me with no problem, cracking her knuckled

"_What's the matter?"_

"His arm...it wouldn't budge."

She mumbled in disappointment as the man continued to laugh

"Aww, having a hard time? Let me fill you in on a little secret. I have a Kekkai Genkai that makes me chakra as dense as steel which I can absorb into any part of my body that I choose."

As he spoke he rose to his feet, a large amount of chakra surrounding his arms before being absorbed into his skin. Yocko stared at him, more or less his hand with the missing finger. Inhaling deeply she began to pull her hands from her cloak until the top half rested around her waist, exposing her shirt underneath. Her next move, took me back. She grabbed the handle of her sword and pulled it from its sheathe as well as the pike she kept hidden by her thigh.

She said nothing as she charged at the large buffoon, his voice drowning on as he punched at her again, the large mass of air being dodged as she jumped into the air. Falling towards him, she began to unzip her hoodie down to her belly button, enough to have her constricted cleavage pop through causing enough distraction for him to speak back as she landed on his shoulders, using her sword to cut a large gash through his neck before she jumped off landing in front of the target. Before the bodyguard could process what was happening, Yocko had already licked the body off her blade and drawn the Jashin symbol on the floor. The familiar markings appeared on her flesh along with that cocky lustful smirk as she held the pike to the center of her chest.

"What the hell are you doing you dumb bit-"

"You know, stupid heathens like you always die first."

She said simply before stabbing herself through the heart. The soft pleasure filled groan left her lips as the large fool dropped to the floor. The smirk remained on her face as she turned to the now frightened target. He hid into his make shift throne, the four that sat in the corners decided to no longer risk their lives. Breaking their focus they attempted to get up and flee but did not make it far. A few roots that still remained on the first floor had came up and pierced them through their head.

"Unlike you're friend...I'll be cutting off a lot more than your finger."

As she took a step forward, the room seemed to dissolve, showing its true nature. The walls were shrouded with gold trinkets, money, artifacts. In the farthest corner a pile of dead bodies, im assuming the previous owners of the place. Along each wall was a large glass window that was beginning to show the break of dawn.

Lifting her arm, she did not hesitate to bring it across and cut off his head, blood splattering across her face as it sprain from his neck for a moment. Another light groan left her lips as she pulled the pike from her chest, putting it away back into her hiding spot before reaching down and grabbing the severed head off the floor, tossing it to me. Staring at it in my hands, it still held its shocked and horror filled looked. Turning to me she smiled, the markings finally fading from her skin as the sunlight reached and surrounded her.

"Eat up, we have quite a ways to go."

I couldn't help but nod like a stupid child given a command

It's early morning, and she looks oddly stunning with red blood against her pale skin.

**I am soooooo sorry it took so long. Wasn't expecting this chapter to be as long as it was and with everything going on I didn't expect for me to take so long to finish it but I will try my hardest to get chapter 4 out quickly. Thanks to those who have liked and started following the story, I'll try and make ya proud YuY**


End file.
